


When it clicks

by Justme_iguess



Category: The Penumbra Podcast
Genre: I Love Peter, M/M, Other, Riding, Sad Ending, Sad and Sweet, look this is gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-03
Updated: 2018-05-03
Packaged: 2019-05-01 11:06:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14519160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Justme_iguess/pseuds/Justme_iguess
Summary: The night before Peter wakes up to an empty bed.





	When it clicks

 

"What do you say, you and I, start that beautiful future right now?" He whispers it into the shell of his ear.

 

 

"That sounds exciting too."

 

 

Peter leans over, and kisses Juno. It's just as thrilling as every other kiss he's ever had from him. He presses him into the mattress, hearing the way Juno groans deep in his throat. Then grinds against him to hear it again.

 

 

He presses kisses to his jaw, then his neck, lingering on his clavicle. Slowly, he methodically unbuttons his shirt. Peter's own shirt is held together by nothing more than a clasp at the nape of his neck, while the rest is a slit. Juno unclasps it easily.

 

 

Juno looks beautiful beneath him. His arms a stark contrast against the white sheets. His scars stand out against his skin like a nebula.

 

 

He doesn't even look self conscious of his torso, letting his arms fall where they lay. Then Peter hooks his fingers beneath the waistband of Juno's skirt, and looks up at him. He nods. "Yeah, go ahead."

 

 

After that, Juno gets to work on getting Peter's pants off. The boxers slide away with them, and he's on his knees. Peter's hips on the edge of the bed. He breathes on his cock. Nureyev looks at the ceiling, and breathes. "Are you sure, Juno?" He asks in a shaky whisper, turning his gaze to the man on the floor.

 

 

"Never been more sure." He says, looking him right in his eyes. He licks a stripe up his cock, and then twists his tongue on the tip. Peter has his torso lifted up by his elbows just so he can see Juno as he goes down on him. His eye is closed, like he's at peace with all of it. Then he opens his eye, and looks right up at Peter. He's pretty sure Juno's the prettiest thing he's ever seen right now. Blue eye gazing up at him. He clenched his fist in the mattress at the image. Soft, wet, hot suction around him as Juno's nose makes contact with Peter's stomache. Peter curses at the feeling, and breathes hard.

 

 

Then Juno pulls away, and crawls back onto the bed. He's panting a little, but takes a deep breath to steady himself. Peter kisses him, and can taste himself in it.

 

 

He reaches over to the bedside drawer, and produces lube and a condom. He's about to slick up his fingers when Juno says, "I can do it if you want."

 

 

"I want to." Peter whispers against his neck. "Unless you don't want me to."

 

 

Juno's face is flushed in front of him. He takes a moment to see how delicate this detective looks right now. His body in Nureyev's lap, and their faces only a few centimeters away from one another. "No, you can do it." Then he slicks up his finger, and lifts Juno's hips just a bit so that his finger can sink into him.

 

 

He takes a deep breath, and rests his forehead on Peter's shoulder. There's something awfully intimate about this. Pressing his fingers slowly inside of him, and watching the look on Juno's face as he does. Analyzing the lines of his body as they quake with desire. "You're so beautiful, Juno." He whispers. "So pretty, like a goddess. Perfectly imperfect."

 

 

"Yeah," Juno says with a moan. Then his grip tightens of Peter's shoulder, and gasps a little. "Yeah, Christ Nureyev."

 

 

He muffles quiet moans and whines into the hollow of Peter's neck for a while, before he tells him he's ready. "What do you want me to do?" Juno asks in a small voice.

 

 

"I..." This is their first time together, and he wants it to be special. He also wants to make sure Juno is comfortable the entire time. "Want you on top of me for right now."

 

 

Juno nods, and moves around so that he can straddle him a little better. Then he puts the condom on Peter and sinks down slowly. Its so much more than before. There's tight heat around him, and a beautiful face of him looking back down. Juno groaning as he gets filled up. "Gimme a second." He strains. Peter runs his hands along his thighs as he adjusts. Then curses as Juno lifts and comes back down.

 

 

In the dim light of the hotel room, he can perfectly trace the flexing muscles of Juno's body as he rises and sinks above him, giving out gasps and small moans. He's looking down on him with that big beautiful eye, like Peter Nureyev is the only thing he wants in the universe.

 

 

Peter sits up more, so that he can pull Juno down, and kiss him. "I hate repeating myself, but you're beautiful, Juno." He whispers between their shaking breaths. "Absolutely stunning."

 

 

Its a lovely mood they have right now. Hearts bursting in their chests, looking into each other's eyes between kisses. "Nureyev." Juno says in a voice too beautiful to describe. He can see that Juno's legs are starting to weaken with the way he rolls his hips. He's nothing if not stubborn, and its endearing.

 

 

Peter holds him as they reposition themselves, so that he can be on top. Juno's nails are digging onto Peter's back, his voice tight and hitched.

 

 

Juno cradles his face for a few seconds and laughs softly through his arousal. "I'm not sure what I'm supposed to do. It's never been like this before." Then he gasps, and lets his head fall into to the mattress with a curse.

 

 

He puts both his arms on the sides of Juno's head, and rocks. Juno's ankles cross on his back, as they slowly gain speed and force. He's vocal as hell. Gasping that name, and pleas for _more,_ and _please,_ and _harder._

 

 

Then Peter can hear the sound of someone complaining about the noise, and he stops. For a second, they look at each other. Then Juno bursts into a fit of laughter, running his fingers through his hair. Peter presses his head against Juno's as he laughs too. Drunk off his happiness.

 

 

Juno takes his face again at some point, and starts kissing him. Peter gets back to work, and pins Juno's knees into the mattress. " _Harder,_ " he pants. "Kiss me." He moans. "Need you to shut me up."

 

 

So he does, but it doesn't last very long. He's fucking him harder now, and Juno's nails are digging into his shoulders, while the other is laced in his fingers. And Peter's free hand is pumping him. "Close." He pants. "So close, _please_." And what kind of gentleman could refuse a lady asking so nicely? So he pumps him faster,  fucks harder, and then Juno is clenching and straining in moans, and letting his eye roll to the back of his head.

 

 

The Peter comes too, his eyes squeezing shut, and clinging to Juno like he could disappear from underneath him. It feels as through it lasts an eternity. He can feel it in every fiber of his being. A nebula that explodes inside of him as his no it sounds out " _Juno."_

 

 

\--

 

 

He feels himself slowly dipping into sleep, and he thinks about what Juno meant. He's had sex, but he has no idea what making love is like. Now Juno could have it every day. Once they leave mars, Peter can show him every single day what it's like to be loved.

 

 

"You know, Juno, call me a fool if you like, but I think I may have... Fallen in love with you." The confession feels right on his mouth, and Juno looks up at the ceiling.

 

 

"I..." He stops for a second. Peter expects it, Juno isn't amazing with his emotions, and so of course he would have a hard time saying it back. "If you're a fool, Nureyev, then that makes two of us."

 

 

A stupid, tiny little word. _Us, us, us._ The feeling is too much for him to hold in his chest. He laughs softly and laces their fingers together.

 

 

They're spending an eternity in this bed, and Peter would never say it's a problem. He sleeps, warm and soft and lovely, right next to this beautiful lady who's watching him like he hung the stars in the sky.

 

 

\--

 

 

When he wakes, it isn't light outside yet. The bed is a little warm, and he reaches over to cuddle Juno closer, but he's gone. He looks at where his hand is. Still warm, delicate.

 

Then it clicks. 

 

Juno is gone.


End file.
